Glitter in The Air
by SomeonesAdmirer
Summary: Pre-Relationship Foxxay. Another collaboration between PegasusWings and I.
1. Glitter in The Air

Cordelia didn't know much about the new girl that had just recently asked to stay at the Academy, besides what she had seen in her vision.

This ethereal swamp witch was seeking safety, and Cordelia was going to do her best to give her just that. The Headmistress saw it as her job to make sure each and every witch that come to her have a safe place to call home, where all of their burdens were shared. Misty was going to get _just that._

There was something about Misty Day, Cordelia had to admit, that interested her. She was so effortlessly serene and sure of herself, but at the same time so very innocent and vulnerable.

Misty turned her nose up at the large white house, she hated it here. The clinical walls, the bad vibes in the air, it made Misty feel more unsafe here than at her small shack in which she had been shot at. But Misty now had finally met the 'Cordelia Foxx' that Zoe had talked about, the swamp witch was full of interest for this woman, almost feeling like they had connected when the blonde had taken her hand and searched through her past.

But Misty was always so stubborn and heavily avoided the other women in the house, out of fear of rejection, something she did first so she wouldn't receive it herself, Misty had to stay one step ahead to avoid the hurt. But misty couldn't stop thinking about Cordelia, her smooth hands and willingness to protect her, it stirred up something in the swamp witch's heart that she couldn't explain.

It had been a long day, Cordelia wanted nothing more than to be alone in her greenhouse and to work a little magic on some plants. She walked into the greenhouse with a slight buzz in her ears. _Did she hear music? _

"Misty?" She said when she saw the familiar blonde watering some of her plants. "I see you found the casette player. I forgot we even had it. What are you listening to?" Cordelia asked. She recognized the music, it was hauntingly familiar. _Stevie Nicks?_

"She rules her life like a bird in flight an' who will be her lover?" Misty sang happily as she pottered around in the green house, watering plants and placing eggshells in the plant pots to help the plants grow better. Misty jumped as she realized she had company. "Miss Cordelia! Oh Well….I um….I found it jus' put away in a cupbaord, an' I was lookin'…Oh, this is Stevie Nicks! Tha White witch, shes my hero" The blonde blushed, setting down the watering can.

"Oh, I love Stevie Nicks!" Cordelia said, a smile spreading across her cheeks. Maybe she didn't _love_Stevie Nicks, but she knew the name, and that was all that mattered to her.

"What's this song you have playing?" She asked, walking over to see what Misty's latest project was.

"Yah do?" Misty beamed excitedly, coming closer to Cordelia. "Thats amazin' I ain't ever met anyone who liked her as much as me!" she grinned. "This is Rhiannon, This song was her anthem… doesn't it just penetrate your soul an' tell the truth about everything you've ever felt in your whole life? "

Cordelia listened closely to the song. "Yeah…Yeah it does." She said lightly. "I remember this song…I think it's one of the ones I listened to back in college." Cordelia tried to remember the lyrics.

"All your life you've never seen a woman" She sang in an impromptu voice.

"Taken by the wind…" She smiled, playfully speaking the lyrics along with the song. "Yeah, I remember this one."

"You've got good taste in music, Misty." Cordelia said, resting her hand against the swamp witch's back.

Misty laughed and nodded. "Ya probably did, I never went ta college myself…But i listened ta it load when I was younger" The swamp witch smiled as she dusted mud off her hands. Misty watched Cordelia as she sang, not being able to keep the smile from her features, Misty sang softly with her, but not wanting to sing over the other blonde.

"Thank you, I basically love anythin' Stevie, she could sing tha phonebook an' it would be amazin" she giggled.

"It would be!" Cordelia giggled. "So how are you taking to the new scenery? This house, I mean."

Cordelia's hands fidgeted with her own skirt at her side, something about the witch's presence made her nervous.

"The house is…..lovely" Misty sighed "Look, I ain't gonna lie ta ya miss Cordelia, but…I miss ma home, my shack….an' I hate ta ask but, when do ya think I can go back?" she asked. "I don't belong here"

"Uhh.." Cordelia was slightly shocked by Misty's admission. "Well, as long as there are witch hunters about, it's safest for you to stay here. And I—Well is there anything I can do to make this place feel more like home? I really don't know how long your stay will be but safety is a priority—"

Misty shrugged. "I don't sleep well here….I can't hear tha Cicadas, an' its too open, ma bed is too comfy…Too many people" Misty began listing things, but then felt she was being ungrateful, after all these witches had but their necks on the line to help her and accept her into their coven. "I'll adapt" she said quickly with a tight smile to try and make Cordelia happier. "Safety is key" she said with a sigh.

"Is it having a room to yourself? Does that bother you? I can make arrangements—-" Cordelia didn't really now how to start with Misty. She wanted Misty's stay to be comfortable and also long. She felt guilty admitting that to herself.

"Well tha room by myself….thats not so much tha problem, its jus' tha sheer size of it on my own, well it makes me feel more isolated, its why I tend ta stay here all night, I camp out under the workbench" Misty admitted. "I don't know how good a roommate I am for tha other girls, besides…I'm older than them anyway, they probably think I'm weird.

Cordelia nodded as she listened to Misty's reasonings. She didn't have much of a counter argument, the swamp witch's points were valid.

Cordelia placed her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"You aren't weird, Misty." She consoled. "You're just…interesting?"

Cordelia worried that what she said last would offend the younger witch. She was just trying to provide insight, after all.

"And, I mean, I'm older…But then again I am the Headmistress so I don't guess that really counts…But I assure you that you're among friends."

Misty watched as the blondes hand was placed on her shoulder, her heart rate picking up a little.

"Thats what ma schoolteacher used ta say" she shrugged. "I am weird, but I guess I'm okay with that, you maybe older, but you have your own room an' don't have ta worry about sharin' with them….They maybe friends…..But I still don't fit in"

Cordelia turned away, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"You really don't need to worry Misty, I won't let anything happen to you." She assured.

She let out a gentle sigh.

Misty nodded. "I know ya won't" she smiled. "But I do have a question Miss Cordelia, why do you all think i'm tha next supreme?"

"Well I suppose it's—-You Sort of came out of nowhere. You have some pretty wicked powers in your hands, for one. Resurgence isn't an easy feat to be had. If anyone's capable of bein the Supreme I feel like it's you." Cordelia said, turning to face Misty again. Cordelia's gaze met Misty's, wandering to the pools of blue in her eyes. She had a certain kindness, an innocence that Cordelia couldn't quite explain. Cordelia felt some sort of connection to the woman, one she couldn't place just yet.

Misty nodded as she listened, Cordelia's explanation made sense but Misty just couldn't agree. "I see….But Miss Cordelia, I don't have a royal bone in ma body, I know that in ma heart. Resurgence or not. I jus' don't want ya all pinnin' your hopes on me" she said quietly, picking up a withered plant and playing with its wilted leaves.

"Don't burden yourself with thoughts like that just yet, my mother is still the supreme, and as long as she's in charge…" Cordelia trailed off. "Don't worry, you have time to let the idea sink in, no one's trying to pin anything on you this early on."

"Hey, do you want me to teach you how to bring that one back to life?" Cordelia asked, eyeing the plant that had Misty's attention.

Misty nodded, feeling that bit more confident with Cordelias words. "Okay, well that makes me feel a little better about things I guess…..I jus' got freaked out because of that Sacred takin" Misty sighed, looking back to the plant.

"Sure! I'd love that" Misty grinned brightly.

Cordelia grabbed an empty container, mixing several ingredients from around the room into it.

By this time, Kind of Woman had begun to play on the cassette player.

Cordelia grabbed a few other ingredients, as well as some bay leaves, adding them to the mixture.

Misty helped the woman all she could picking up a bay leaf and smelling it. "I didn't know bay leaves had magic in them" Misty said, looking up to the blonde, admiring her knowledge on all the ingredients around her.

"They provide protection." Cordelia said, "Asafetida banishes evil."

Cordelia smiled at Misty's sudden interest. She never knew anyone who shared her love of plants like Misty seemed to.

Misty nodded as Cordelia spoke, the blonde studied the mixture curiously, going to smell it, she wrinkled her nose and looked back. "Oh wow thats some stinky shit" she giggled.

Cordelia smiled as Misty giggled, her face quickly regaining it's seriousness. "Now, you never use this unless under extreme circumstances." She said.

Cordelia took a spoonfull of the mud mixture and smeared it at the root of the wilted plant.

Misty watched Cordelia with fascination. "Hey, could I try tha incantation?" Misty smiled brightly.

Cordelia smiled back. "Go for it." She said, watching as Misty grabbed the slip of paper that the incantation was written on. Cordelia's heart fluttered as she watched. This girl was truly mesmerizing.

Misty studied the paper and breathed in before approaching the plant, she stared down at the paper and began to speak "bagahi laca bachahe. lamac cahi achabahe. karrrelyos." she said, in a normal tone, a little confused as the plant did nothing.

Cordelia frowned slightly as she listened to Misty speak. She wasn't all that surprised when the plant stay wilted.

"Stronger Intent." She said densely.

Misty sighed slightly and stepped closer, a little nervous before opening her mouth again, her tone louder this time. "Lamac lamec bachalyos. Cabahagi sabalyos. Baryols." Misty said, watching as the plant flourished and bloomed "Damn! that is so cool!" she said happily, offering the woman a double high five.

Cordelia highfived Misty, pulling her close when she offered a second highfive. "We make a great team." Cordelia said.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile.

She let Misty go, taking one of the ripe red tomatoes from the vine, popping it into her mouth. She watched as Misty smiled and did the same. _Had they just had a moment?_

"Now we need to make some more of this for everyone." Cordelia said. "Go get some more of that mud back there." She smiled as Misty nodded, taking the tin they had used to mix and turning away.

Misty laughed, holding onto the womans hand for a moment before quickly realizing and dropping it, looking a little embarrassed. She smiled proudly and picked up the bucket, walking away before she stopped and turned watching the blonde. "You're such an awesome leader Miss Cordelia….I've got so much ta learn from you" she said softly, her eyes bright.

"Fiona is the leader of this coven." Cordelia aptly said, a lack of humor on her face.

Misty pursed her lips as Cordelia said that, her head shaking slightly as she walked away, wishing the blonde would see just how important she was.

Misty busied herself with the mud, putting paste on more roots until she heard Cordelia, she sounded angry or upset the swamp witch wasn't sure, so she came to investigate, a need to protect Cordelia arising. "Whos this?" Hank asked, stopping his argument with his wife. "Hey, I'm Misty" The blonde said with a false smile. "Can we have this conversation alone please?" Hank asked, making Misty back away awkwardly.

Cordelia looked relieved to see Misty. Hearing Hank demand Misty leave, Cordelia shot back. "Don't leave, Misty." She said it sternly, she didn't want to be left alone in a room with this man, not now, not even for a moment.  
"She and I have much bigger concerns than this conversation." She continued. "I've told you how I feel. Take your stuff and leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Hank said.

Hank was not happy to hear what Cordelia had to say, a look of anger washed upon his face.

"I'm your husband! This is my home!" He yelled.

"Not anymore." Cordelia said coldly. "I've spoken to a lawyer. I'm filing for divorce."

Misty stood awkwardly beside the two, holding a bucket, she felt so out of place and her expression showed it, her gaze kept on glancing over to Cordelia, not being able to stop looking at the blonde, wanting her to be ok. Misty wrinkled her nose ever so slightly smelling alcohol on Hank, no wonder Cordelia didn't want her to leave.

"That's bullshit! You got to listen to me. All I want is to protect you.  
I know you don't believe it, but that's all I've ever wanted to do." Hank said.

Cordelia could read Hank like an open book full of bullshit. She knew he was just saying whatever he had to so she would come crawling back to him. _Not again, No no._

_"_Your shit's in a box in the closet. Get it, and then get out." She said, making her intentions clear.

Misty almost found herself glaring at Hank now, she was tempted to throw him out herself, she figured she could use some of her fighting moves on him, the thought amusing her somewhat, she hoped she'd never have to use them at all in this house.

Misty watched as Hank left the greenhouse, waving after he had gone, the blonde shaking her head, she set down the bucket. "Miss Cordelia, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine, Misty." Cordelia said. Seeing Misty's face she could tell her words weren't believable. "Really, It's fine." She repeated.

"I'm better now that I've dealt with him…_hopefully once and for all_."

She said this with little conviction, knowing that it wouldn't be like Hank to give up that easily. She tried to clear her mind.

"Hey, why don't you turn your music back on? I could use the background noise." Cordelia said, cleaning up what little mess surrounded her.

Misty watched her, disheartened. "Ya know, the more you say tha word fine…The more you're really not" She sighed. "I hope he leaves ya alone, he looked like a real waste of space…"

Misty looked up as Cordelia spoke again. "Sure! We'll bring Stevie back in ta lighten tha mood" She nodded, finding the cassette player and putting it into action.

Cordelia smiled as she heard the familiar tune of yet another Stevie Nicks song.

_Well I never thought I'd make it here in Hollywood_  
_I never thought I'd ever want to stay_  
_What I seem to touch these days has turned to gold_  
_What I seem to want well you know I'll find a way_

"What's this song?" Cordelia asked.

_For me, it's the only life that I've ever known_  
_And love is only one, fine star away_  
_Even though the living is sometimes laced with lies_  
_It's alright, feeling remains even after the glitter fades_

Misty then smiled widely to herself as the next song started the blonde immediately singing along to it. Misty came and sat by Cordelia. "Its After The Glitter Fades" Misty said softly, continuing singing her voice soft so she didn't drown out the music. "Its one of ma favorites, tha lyrics are so beautiful"

_The loneliness of a one night stand is hard to take_  
_We all chase something and maybe this is a dream_  
_The timeless face of a rock and roll woman, while her heart breaks_  
_Oh you know the dream keeps coming even when you forget to feel_

Cordelia listened closely to the song, along with Misty's humming. The lyrics themself spoke truth to her own situation, much like Misty said Stevie Nicks does often. Sitting there with Misty, Cordelia felt calm, and for once, Happy. Maybe She would have more moments like these with Misty. Cordelia could enjoy this.

"Yeah, I see that. These Lyrics are beautiful." Cordelia said. She watched Misty closely as she sung softly. Cordelia could get used to this. She felt her heart flutter as Misty sang along.

_For me, it's the only life that I've ever known_  
_And love is only one fine star away_  
_Even though the living is sometimes laced with lies_  
_It's alright, feeling remains even after the glitter fades_

Cordelia felt something for Misty. She wasn't sure what, just yet, and she shrugged it off as just a complex friendship brewing between them. But for some reason, she couldn't help but watch in awe as Misty sang with Stevie Nicks.

Misty closed her eyes as she sang, but she smiled inwardly as she felt Cordelias eyes on her, Misty could feel her cheeks burning up with nerves, she didn't want to open her eyes and just stare awkwardly back at the woman, she knew that would have been weird.

But Misty was a sucker for her own curiosity, so she cracked open her eye and immediately made eye contact with Cordelia, her cheeks flushing crimson, it was there again, that connection, the same feeling in her stomach when she had held her hand for the first time upon meeting. Misty cleared her throat and stood up continuing to sing, she picked up the watering can to look like she was busying herself. "Its nice ta be able ta share this with you" Misty said, her cheeks only reddening more, Misty was thankful she could hide in her thick curls.

Cordelia was mesmerized, to put it lightly. Even sensing Misty's uncomfortable glare when she realized Cordelia had been staring at her, Cordelia was still glad to share this moment.

_For me, it's the only life that I've ever known_  
_And love is only one fine star away_  
_Even though the living is sometimes laced with lies_  
_It's alright, feeling remains even after the glitter fades_

Cordelia felt her own blush creep up her neck as Misty said she too was glad to share this song with her. She watched Misty absently water the plants as she sang.

"I'm glad, too." Cordelia said softly, She was sure her face had grown redder than the tomato plant on the table. "For what it's worth."

Misty watched Cordelia through her hair, hoping the blonde wouldn't think she was staring at her too intently, but Misty was so captured by this witch's beauty, even her blue and brown eyes had a charm that just melted Mistys heart, like a patchwork doll that needed all the love and attention in the world and Misty wanted to give it, she then paused as she went back on her own thoughts….wait.

"Well least we can both come down here an' Hide when things get too crazy upstairs, right?" Misty laughed nervously, finding she was clearly over-watering this plant.

_Oh you know, the feeling remains even after the glitter fades_  
_Oh the feeling remains even after the glitter fades_

Cordelia heard Misty's question as the song came to an end.

"Yeah, Of course." Cordelia said shyly.

The silence that had temporarily came over the room made her timid. She anticipated the start of the next song to clear the air.

_Edge of Seventeen. _She knew this one.

"Hey, I recognize this!" Cordelia said eagerly, hopping down from her stool and making way toward Misty.

"Just like the white winged dove sings a song!" Cordelia sang loudly and clearly playfully. "sounds like she's singing…oooh baby oooh said ooooh."

She took the watering can from Misty's hands and sat it on the floor. Her hands found Misty's again, pulling her to the center of the room.

Misty widened her eyes a little bit as Cordelia suddenly came close and grabbed her hands, Misty was about to ask what was happening but she was pulled into the center of the room and the older blonde was now dancing with her. Misty had never danced with people before, but this felt great, especially seeing all the light and affection in Cordelia's eyes, it made Misty weak at the knees.

"Edge of Seventeen, her other anthem!" Misty beamed happily, her heart feeling like it was going to rip through her chest at the feeling of holding the womans hands. Misty laughed and twirled the blonde, singing along with her just as loudly.

Cordelia laughed as the two witches danced and spun. It had been too long since Cordelia had let herself relax and have fun like this. She watched closely as Misty sang with her, enthralled by the way she spoke. She found herself staring at Misty's lips as they moved. Misty had such an interesting way of speaking, even singing her souther drawl could be faintly heard.

Cordelia smiled wholeheartedly at Misty, herself no longer singing. She twirled with her, soaking in every little touch they shared, every single verse she heard. Misty was intoxicating, and Cordelia couldn't help but be pulled in.

Misty found herself focused on Cordelia, watching every movement of the older blonde, her smile, the sparkle in her patchwork eyes that looked back to her with what Misty felt was a similar affection, Misty felt herself pull Cordelia subconsciously closer, needing her in her space, a space which Misty at times tried to protect herself from allowing people to invade, Misty did feel safe with Cordelia, a safe she had never felt with another person.

Mistys singing was softer now as she continued watching Cordelia, her heart fluttering the more they shared together, Misty found she had stopped singing herself towards the end of the song, the two women dancing silently together.

Even with Misty's arms entagled in Cordelia's, Cordelia wanted more, more closeness, _more intimacy? _Realizing that they both were no longer singing, Cordelia felt a blush build on her face. She was looking into Misty's eyes, searching almost, for the connection that was undeniable. Cordelia bit lightly at her bottom lip, tightening her grip around Misty's arms for one big twirl. She smiled as Misty danced, her attention completely and totally held captive by the swamp witch.

Misty knew how close she was to the blonde and she wondered if it was wrong to be, afterall this woman was really the one in charge in Mistys mind, Fiona was nothing like Cordelia was to the girls, Misty found herself drawn to the blondes lips, she pulled back immediately not wanting to overstep her bounds before she did something stupid, but the delicate pink lips of the other blonde just captivated Mistys attention. Misty giggled as they twirled again, like a happy schoolgirl, feeling like she could be herself round this woman without having to tone it down, since Cordelia seemed to like her for who she was.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile. Her hands wrapped around Misty's arms slowly slid into Misty's. For the second time today, Cordelia was holding Misty's hands. She couldn't help but admire the softness and warmth Misty radiated. Her mind wondered what it would be like to kiss Misty. Cordelia's eyes were hopelessly lost in Misty's.

Misty shut her eyes slightly, sighing contently, Cordelia in her arms just felt so right, Misty wanted to protect this woman with all of her being, the rest of the coven treating the blonde like dirt and Misty hated it, she had no idea how anyone could treat such a beautiful talented woman like she was second best, Misty danced softer with Cordelia now as the song drew to an end. Misty stared back to the eyes before her, she just wanted to lean forward and kiss her passionately to give into the curiosity and temptation, but misty was almost too nervous.

Cordelia's cheeks burned from the smile she held. As the song came to an end, just as quickly another began. _How still my Love._

Cordelia pulled Misty closer, resting her head against the taller woman's shoulder, swaying slowly to the song. She moved her hands around Misty's waist, embracing her in a sort of hug which would have otherwise been out of character had it not been for the slow song echoing through the greenhouse.

Misty fond her fingers gliding through soft blonde locks, her hair was so soft and silky to the touch, it was better than Misty had imagined and it made her shudder with a delight she hadn't felt before. Misty's ears perked up as the song began, her cheeks reddening this cassette player was so plotting against her.

Misty didn't care how inappropriate this hug was, it felt too good and Misty held her closer, continuing with her fingers going through her hair, humming softly to the song.

Cordelia desperately clung to Misty. Misty's fingers in her hair sent shivers down Cordelia's back. Every little touch they shared made Cordelia's heart yearn for the affection. Cordelia felt that the growing bond was inappropriate, maybe even wrong, but having the swamp witch in her presence made all the difference. Cordelia's otherwise confident nature was shadowed, she felt shy and sensitive, almost vulnerable.

Misty continued playing with the womans hair, it glided through her fingers effortlessly and she was mesmerized, she had never been this close to someone before, no matter how forbidden it all seemed. Misty looked back to the womans lips, realizing just how close they had gotten to each other, Misty breathed in and lent forward her lips ghosting over Cordelia's before she pulled back and almost wriggled out of the tangle of limbs they were in. "I uh….I think I left my favorite Stevie tape in ma room…Um…I'll go get it!" Misty lied, backing away, trying to be careful not to trip.

Cordelia stepped back in shock as Misty scurried away. She immediately felt the absence, wishing that she hadn't broken the contact.

_Had she done something wrong? _Cordelia asked herself. She felt suddenly nervous, she had to sit down. Cordelia pulled out the stool from beneath the work bench, going back to working with some of the plants. She hoped Misty would come back, even if it wouldn't be more of what they just shared.

Misty found herself practically running away from the greenhouse, she had no idea what had just happened at all, the feelings she had felt when being so close to Cordelia, the blonde contemplated not going back, but she felt horribly guilty, she couldn't just abandon the woman when so many others had already, Cordelia needed someone there for her. Misty made it up to her room and took out the tape from under her pillow "What are ya even doin' Misty?" she hissed to herself "What would Stevie do?" She pondered, turning over the tape and seeing Gypsy on the track list. "I have no fear, I have only love" Misty murmured, nodding slightly.

Cordelia absently worked, wondering if Misty was going to come back. She felt like a fool, why on Earth would she let herself get so close to Misty like that? It was bound to scare her away.

"God, I'm such a fool." Cordelia muttered under her breath, slapping her hand on the table.

In her mind this was just another abject failure. Cordelia was always getting too close to people, scaring them away, coming on too strong. She hoped that Misty wasn't going to be another one to regret.

Cordelia pushed the plant to the side and rested her head in her hands. She let out a lenghty sigh.

Misty walked slowly through the house, she kicked off her boots and placed them to the side, she felt stupid for just running out on Cordelia like that, the blonde held her tape close to her chest humming words of wisdom from Stevie as she contemplated going back to the greenhouse or not.

After a few minutes of arguing with herself, Zoe passing a couple of times with wide eyes at the swamp witch's clear insanity, Misty decided to go back to Cordelia, she would pretend like nothing had happened, even if what had happened had been so beautiful and intoxicating. Misty breathed in for confidence before coming into rthe greenhouse. "I found it!" she beamed, trying to show the woman she wasn't nervous in the slightest, even if her hands shook.

Cordelia looked up as she heard Misty in the doorway. She quickly wiped away the tears that had begun in her eyes. She felt foolish for not trusting in Misty to return, and besides, why was she getting so worked up?

"Oh, Good!" She said, with a forced enthusiasm. "You want to put it in?"

Misty looked to Cordelia, a little confused as she noticed that she wiped her eyes. Oh no. Had Misty made the woman cry? Misty knew that she shouldn't have almost kissed her, it was too forward and too inappropriate after all, even if they were fighting Cordelia still had Hank. Misty swallowed and looked to the floor before Cordelia spoke.

"Its cool, I can do it" Misty then said shakily, going over to the cassette player and setting up the tape.

"What's on it?" Cordelia asked. "The tape, I mean. Which one is this?"

She stood from the stool, readjusting her skirt. She walked over to Misty, careful to keep a distance.

Misty smiled. "This is one I made by myself, when I was a teenager, I would set tha tape ta record every time my favorite songs came on tha radio….So its a mix, its special ta me" she admitted. "Its got all tha classics" she showed Cordelia the tape.

"Ha, that takes some real dedication." Cordelia smiled. "And you say you're not supreme material!" She teased, pushing Misty's shoulder lightly. The smile on her face was painfully bright. She laughed more.

"Its took like half a year!" Misty laughed, the fading to just a smile as she took back the tape and set it to play. "I'm really not, well…I don't know, maybe" she shrugged, her cheeks tinging red.

"I wouldn't mind being the headmistress of a coven led by _the_ Misty Day." Cordelia said nonchalantly. She was hopelessly trying to relieve some of the tension that was clearly in the room. Cordelia began to worry that her words would be mistaken for flirtation, but then again, if Misty didn't mind it, neither did she.

"The Misty Day?" Misty laughed and shook her head. "Tha witch that got herself burnt by hangin' out with religious nuts?….Go team" she shook her head laughing. "I think you're tha better leader than any of us….put together, I might add" she smiled brightly to the woman, the young witch felt so at ease talking to Cordelia, it was nice.

"Well, leadership doesn't really suit me. I'd like to be as least like my mother as I can, thank you. And besides, none of that matters, because I am not the next supreme." Cordelia said. She appreciated the nice gesture Misty was attempting, but in reality she didn't much care for being compared to her mother, and saying she was a leader only made her feel more shadowed.

"Misty, can I ask you something?" Cordelia asked.

"Well how do ya know for sure you're not? I mean none of us really know right? Its like one of them pot luck challenges, you either are or aren't right?" she shrugged, not entirely sure what she was talking about. But Misty stayed quiet, she didn't want to argue with her.

"Of course ya can" Misty then smiled.

"It's just that…what makes you think I'm the supreme?" Cordelia asked. "Of all of the witches in this coven, why do you think it's me?

Misty sighed heavily and turned to finally face Cordelia. Her deep blue eyes studied the woman, she then let out a soft smile. "Because the most brightest an' rarest of flowers can bloom in tha dark" Misty replied simply, her eyes warm.

Cordelia blushed lightly under the gaze of the swamp witch. "Thank You, Misty." Cordelia said. "I don't know what to say."

"Jus' say you'll think about it, you have talent in you…I can see it" She smiled, picking up the garden clippers, and preening a plant.

"I will, Misty." Cordelia said. "So long as you keep in mind it very well could be _you_."

Cordelia pushed her pointer finger up against Misty, realizing she had intruded her personal space, she quickly backed away.

"Its a deal, though I still place ma bets on it bein' you" she giggled, putting down the clippers, her cheeks reddening slightly as they both seemed to realize they were too close to each other again.

"What time is it?" Cordelia asked. "It's getting late, isn't it? Maybe we should—" Cordelia caught herself. "Maybe I should call it a night." She cleared her throat, hoping Misty wouldn't think anything of it.

"I don't know, I don't sleep much anyway….I'm used ta not havin' a concept of time, ya don't need it back home" Misty shrugged. "You're welcome ta go, I'll be up for longer" The blonde smiled, her heart settling down from what her mind originally thought the blonde was going to say, confused of just why those thoughts jumped into her mind.

"Try to get some rest." Cordelia suggested. "I'll be in my room, If you need me—" She took a deep breath. "You know where to find me."

"I will later, I promise…I'm quite tha nocturnal" She smiled "Thank you, Miss Cordelia, you sleep well, ok?" Misty stuttered.

"Alright then." Cordelia said, turning and walking toward the doorway.

She paused momentarily to turn back at Misty and smile.

"See you." Cordelia said and left the room.

Alone now, Cordelia let out a single sigh. While she was glad to have the peace of mind in her solitude, she wished she still was in the greenhouse, with Misty, none the less.

Cordelia turned out the light, switched into her nightgown, and climbed into bed. She thought for a moment about the swamp witch, the moment they had shared downstairs, wondered if there was more to come.

Cordelia swallowed down the thought. Realizing she was probably over thinking it, She turned over and went to sleep.


	2. It's in the clouds, It's in the Skies

Misty had stayed hidden from most of the coven as time passed, the blonde was intent on proving herself, not to mention the fact she knew she needed to practice at being a witch, being able to resurrect people and come back from the dead yourself didn't prove credentials for being a supreme. She had also tried her best to avoid being too close to Cordelia, Fiona was suspicious enough and Misty was still mortified from their near kiss.

She sighed as she tried to practice her Pyrokinesis, holding her hand over a candle, she dropped it and gave up, pursing her lips, she was better with just listening to Stevie and lazing the day anyway if she wasn't gardening, the swamp witch still felt terribly homesick. Misty began dancing in the mirror, singing 'Gypsy' trying to ignore every temptation that Fiona threw her way, but misty couldn't give in when the supreme offered her Stevie.

The blonde passing out as she met her, only to wake up with her idol playing the piano. Misty was in awe, staying by the piano all day, no matter how much Madison glared at her.

Cordelia hadn't been around for much of Misty's encounters with Fiona, too busy with her share of paperwork and buisness to attend to. After all, being the Headmistress was a big job. So many girls in the city and so many suspicious disappearances, Cordelia had her work cut out for her.  
Seeing how Cordelia hadn't left her office for much more than her basic needs and to sleep, she and Misty hadn't really spoken. They exchanged their occasional smiles in the hallway, their share of glances that promised to have another day in the greenhouse eventually, never actually being cashed. Cordelia was extremely busy, she hadn't had the thought of making time for Misty, deciding that her work was more important.

Misty had been missing Cordelia around the house, it had been oddly lonely without her warm smile and eyes, even with Stevie playing all her songs, misty still felt an odd sense of depression, even if she now sat wrapped up in her idols shawl. Misty was slowly coming out of her own mind, she sighed standing and heading out of the house swiftly followed by Madison. "Come on Stevie Jr, i'll get you lunch, i wanna talk" Madison said giving Misty a fake smile.

"Entombed, fuckin' emtombed" Misty growled kicking at the foot of the box she was in, moaning in frustration, the blonde felt around the small box, seeing no way out, no…anything. Was this it for Misty Day. At least here she had time to think before the oxygen ran out, that was the last time the swamp witch trusted someone, well it would definitely be the last considering she would be dead soon. Knowing no one cared about her, Misty knew this was it, afterall which of them would come for her? As far as she knew Cordelia wasn't interested, Zoe had Kyle and Queenie didn't say more than two words to her if it pleased her. Misty Day was alone again, except now she was as trapped as a rat, all she had was Stevie and that was only in her mind. "I took my love and took it down…." she began singing softly, might as well go out with a classic.

It had only been a day when Cordelia finally noticed that Misty wasn't around. She hadn't seen her in the halls, she hadn't run into her in the greenhouse. Cordelia initially thought that Misty had taken up and left, assuming that she herself had scared her away, but when she walked in on Queenie moving Misty's stuff from her room, she knew that the witch's dissapearance wasn't one that was planned.

After she had replaced everything that Queenie had moved, Cordelia decided to ask several of the girls if they had seen Misty. None of them giving her a straight answer, she didn't know what else to do. Cordelia began to feel like she was a failure to the Coven.

She tried everything, spells, , mixtures, none of it gave her her sight back. A sister witch was missing, and Cordelia was powerless against it. The Final straw was when her own mother called her useless. She cracked.

Cordelia found herself in the greenhouse, garden shears in hand. She gouged out her own eyes. This is what is had come to.

The first for Cordelia to interrogate was Madison. After finally backing the starlet into a corner, her second sight seemed to fail her. Was Madison just not useful?

Late that night, Cordelia sat in Misty's room, her belongings placed all around her. "Come on, Misty," She said to herself. "Give me a hint."

Cordelia grabbed one of Misty'd old shawls and brought it to her face.

She saw a graveyard.

"I see you, I see you!" Cordelia said. "Where are you?"

Cordelia grabbed one of Misty's earrings, pushing it up to her finger. The metal piered her skin and she let out a sharp gasp.

She saw her.

She saw Misty.

Cordelia knocked frequently at Queenie's shared bedroom door.

The young voodoo witch opened it, a slight surprise when she saw Cordeia's newly damaged eyes.

"Queenie, I need your help." Cordelia said.

Misty could feel that it was getting harder to breath, her eyelids fluttered as she continued trying to sing, she needed to cheer herself up, lying in this box was beyond depressing, even more so doing it in silence, knowing that death was looming over her. Misty sighed and continued the song. "Till the landslide will bring you down" she hummed quietly, her voice hoarse and raspy, her mouth like a sheet of sandpaper, no water would don that to a person. to Misty it felt like she had been in the box for days, no actual concept of when a day started or ended, she just wanted it to be over, she'd had enough of this cruel world that kept stabbing her in the back, first being burned alive, then being entombed, Misty shook her head at the fact she clearly had all the luck in  
the world.

" How the hell are we gonna get her out of there?" Queenie asked, staring at the tomb, the girl shaking her head.

"With a jackhammer, if we have to." Cordelia aptly replied. She fiddled with her sunglasses.

"I'm gonna go find a maintenance man." Queenie replied, turning away.

"No, no, just us." Cordelia politely requested. She couldn't see Queenie, but she could feel her slight annoyance.  
"You mean, just me, and I don't have a jackhammer." The young voodoo witch said.

"Stop being so literal and remember who you are." Cordelia said, this time more of a demand in her voice. "When the rest of the world sees a wall, we see a window."

She felt a shift in the wind, Queenie's powers having a slight surge through the air.

_That's it._  
_Keep going._

Cordelia heard the bricks of the mausoleum come clanking to the ground, the casket shooting out.

"Is she alive?" Cordelia asked, her heart rate picking up one again.

She heard Queenie mutter something, that she couldn't tell.

"Misty!" Queenie hollered. "She's not breathing."

"Oh, God." Cordelia felt it again, that sense of failure. She had been too late, yet another witch was dead on her watch.

She heard Misty dart up, gasping for breath.

_Relief._

Cordelia listened as Misty struggled to regain her grasp on the world. She felt Misty's eyes on her.

"Thank God." Cordelia said under her breath, stepping slowly toward the woman in the casket. "Misty….I thought I'd lost you."

Misty was terrified, her breath ran out and she felt consciousness slip from her, weakly finishing Landslide and her head lolling to the side, as she gave her last breath, the blonde felt herself in the dark void that had appeared when she was burnt alive, she looked around searching in this never ending darkness, she whimpered feeling blind

Misty then felt something, a pull on her soul like she was being lead in the right direction, something she had felt when resurrecting herself before, her eyes flashed open and Misty almost jumped found her vision coming back in a daze, the blonde coughing heavily for a breath as her lungs suddenly zapped back to life, Misty's breaths almost burnt her lungs, she then blinked and looked up seeing Cordelia, not even noticing Queenie. "M-miss Cordelia?" she whispered shakily, had she saved her? Misty stared to her, her heart broken seeing that Cordelia was wearing her sunglasses…..Had she lost her eyesight again? Misty whimpered. "You saved me?" she said quietly her eyes full of adoration, Queenie coughed loudly. "Nuh uh! I saved you flower child!" the girl snapped, making Misty look to her side. "Queenie?" She asked, confused. Queenie nodded "Cordelia made me come get you, good job we did too….You were a goner" Queenie said with a sigh, Misty nodded. "T-thank you" she coughed lightly.

Cordelia kneeled beside Misty, her hand searching for Misty's own. "I was so worried…" Cordelia said softly. "I thought we'd lost you."

She stood, hand still in Misty's own, ushering her out of the cold casket where she sat.

Misty gripped the blondes hand tightly, and stared up to her. "I'm here….B-but what happened ta your eyes Miss Cordelia?" She asked, her tone full of concern, trembling with sadness, her free hand wanting to cup her cheek, but she refrained herself, with Queenie watching. Misty climbed out of the casket, supporting herself on the blonde as she tried to get her legs to work after being laid down so long.

"Nows not the time, Misty." Cordelia said. "Let's get you home."

They began to walk towards the car.

"No, I wanna know" Misty pleaded as they walked, leaning on the blonde slightly as they made their way back to the car, Queenie starting the engine as she got in.

Cordelia took a deep breath. "I—I couldn't see you. Without my sight I…I didn't know how to—" Cordelia's voice had begun to crack. She didn't want to break down on the ride home, so she tried her best to swallow back the initial pain she felt when she had first thought she had lost Misty. "Can we please talk about this later?" She asked.

Misty glared at Cordelia. "You expect me ta wait?" she asked, staring harder at the blonde, knowing full well Cordelia had an idea of what Misty looked like right now. Misty watched Cordelia for a little while longer until she sat back in the seat. "Fine" she said, her anger remaining for the fact the woman she admired so much having mutilated herself.

Misty stormed into the house past Cordelia, her gaze focusing on Madison, the bitch needed to be taught a lesson and Misty needed to let out her anger. "You bitch!" Misty snarled smacking the blonde hard. "You thought i was jus' some dumb swamp rat you could leave behind ta die?" she growled, Madison nodded. "Um yes" Madison nodded, Misty only punching her again. "Girls, stop these vulgar fisticuffs at once, its beneath us" Myrtle sighed.

Cordelia heard Misty's angry steps forward, the banter between she and Madison growing louder. So it had been Madison this whole time? She had thought so. Cordelia listened closely, the echo of Misty's fist meeting something—-Madison's face no doubt.

"Cordelia?" She heard Myrtle say, no doubt asking her to control the swamp witch.

She couldn't help but smile, quickly putting a straight face back on for the girls.

"I'm good." Cordelia replied. She was equally mad at Madison, while she herself would never strike a student, she didn't think Madison_ didn't_ deserve it.

Misty felt herself look round as Cordelia almost seemed to okay her beating up Madison, the blonde smiled slightly before her rage came back to the younger witch, she snarled and grabbed her. "I don't need ta waste ma magic on you, I can do ya with my hands!" she growled loudly, hitting her again. "You hit like a girl!" Madison shouted, only pushing Misty further and a full blown fight starting, misty throwing the younger blonde to the floor. "Come on! Get up Hollywood!" she snapped, then ducking as Madison went for her, being rammed into the wall but smashing down on Madison with her elbow, the rage building heavily of what Madison had done to her, but even more the rage of the fact that because of this stupid little bitch witch, the love of her life had blinded herself. Misty needed to punish her. After more kicks and punches Misty went to pick up the blonde, as the two screamed at each other. "You, you will pay for what you've done!" A man shouted, stopping the blonde after being slightly broken up by Kyle. "Wow did, you walk into the wrong house" Madison said bitchily.

After the long ordeal that had unfolded downstairs, discovering her mother's death, the proceeding murder of the axeman, Cordelia was worn out. She and Misty had retreated to Cordelia's room after the scene had settled, Misty taking on the responsibility of helping Cordelia to her room, an agreement they had shared without words being exchanged.

Misty sighed as she helped the blonde to her room, knowing she'd been blinded again, filled her with such sadness and anger, mutilating her beautiful eyes and whilst the blonde had never seen her real eyes in person, misty had found pictures when snooping round the house, picking up bits and pieces. She felt sick to the stomach.

Cordelia sensed Misty awkwardly standing in the corner of her room as she set down her sunglasses on the dresser.

"You can have a seat if you'd like," Cordelia offered, taking off her shoes and placing them beside the large wood dresser.

Cordelia figured that Misty wouldn't be leaving just yet, remembering that Misty still did wonder about what exactly she had done to herself.

Misty looked over at Cordelia, unfolding her arms, she debated it for a moment until giving in and sitting beside the woman. "I think I deserve an explanation now" Misty said quietly, making sure she wasn't too close.

Carefully, Cordelia felt her way to her bed, claiming a seat on the edge of it.

"You're right, Misty." She said. "You do."

Cordelia let out a slight sigh before she spoke up once again.

"Where are you—- do you mind sitting a bit closer?" She felt foolish asking, not wanting to admit that without her sight she felt vulnerable.

Misty nodded with a slight smile, happy that Cordelia would finally give her what she needed to hear.

"Good" She said, watching as the blonde sat herself.

"I'm only here, but…..ok" she said shakily, scooting closer, feeling terribly awkward, but if Cordelia needed it that way, then she would oblige.

Cordelia heard Misty speak, she reached out her hand to gauge how close Misty was, and when her hand found itself on Misty's face, she blushed.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say. Now, for a change, it was she that sat awkwardly. "Nevermind that."

_Another sigh._

"When I lost you—-When _we_ lost you, Misty," She began. "It was as if no one had noticed. The girls all had the idea that you just simply got up and left, no one bothered to look….. and when I saw—Queenie cleaning out your room I…It just sort of clicked. I knew something had happened—-I needed to find you." Cordelia's eyes began to tear up, the tears themselves burning.

"I was desperate. Without my sight I didn't know how on Earth I was going to find you. It was when my mother—" She held back tears. "It was when my mother called me a failure for the last time that I finally snapped. I was tired of being the useless witch…unable to help her students. I needed to find you, Misty." Cordelia said this, tears finally starting to fall. She reached out for Misty's hands.

"It was like I felt you calling to me. It was my job to find you. I tried _everything_. Potions, spells, none of it worked. I physically blinded myself because I didn't know what else to do._ I needed to find you." _

It was then that Cordelia's face fell into her own hands, in tears. She felt terrible putting everything out there, onto the swamp witch. All of her struggles had begun to be too much to bear alone.

Misty let out a small laugh as Cordelia suddenly put her hand on Misty's face "Its okay, least ya know I'm here now, huh?" she giggled, before becoming serious again.

As Misty listened to Cordelia, the swamp witch couldn't help but feel more and more hurt at the fact no one cared that she had one missing, no one. She frowned and looked down, holding back the tears. "N-no one noticed?" she asked quietly, her heart aching at the very thought. "No one" she whispered again, before shaking her head. "its weird, I think i actually was callin' ta you…I knew you would help me, you';re ma only true friend" she whispered before pausing.

"How did you do it?" Misty asked shakily, she then sat up and looked to the womans face, half covered by big sunglasses, she tilted her the womans chin so her face was out of her hands, wordlessly Misty took away the womans sunglasses, slowly and biting her lip. Misty gasped loudly and dropped the glasses, her hand flying to her mouth as tears rolled down her face, her whole body shaking. "Oh Delia" she whimpered sadly, her eyes raking over the mutilated eyes and scratches around them.

"Oh God…" Cordelia whimpered. "I must look like a monster."

Cordelia felt more tears coming on, each one rolling gently down her cheek. There was a slight burning sensation with each tear that fell, her eyes still freshly damaged.

"It hurts…" She cried. "It hurts to have almost lost you, and it hurts to have these goddamn wounds for eyes." There was a tint of anger in her voice, frustration at the World.

"No…No you don't! It was jus' a s-shock" Misty finally managed to say, her fingers close to Cordelia's cheek, just wanting to stroke it comfortingly.

Misty felt her heart wrench as Cordelia cried, the eyes wept with their freshness of cuts and wounds, she shook her head and tried to hold back her own tears "I'm here for you, i'm not goin' again, I promise…I promise" Misty sobbed suddenly finding her arms around the older witch, holding her tightly.

Cordelia gasped as she felt Misty's arms close in around her, which she quickly sunk into. Her sobs had become less hard, finding comfort in the contact from the younger woman.

"I couldn't bear to lose you again, Misty." Cordelia managed to say. She turned into the hug Misty had made, her head resting against the swamp witch's shoulder. "Please don't leave me…"

Cordelia wasn't sure what she had meant by this, whether she had really meant, tonight or _ever, _she decided that either way her plea remained true. She was pleading for Misty to stay with her tonight, however innapropriate it had been. The absence of Misty the past few days had definitely taken a toll on her well being. "Can you stay…here? With me?" She asked, her words falling into Misty's embrace.

Misty held onto Cordelia tightly, trying to hide her tears from the woman, even though she knew she couldn't in fact see them. "Ya won't lose me, I will make sure of it…I'm not gonna allow you ta hurt yourself over me, ever ever again" Misty almost sobbed, making a spiritual promise with the older witch.

Misty lent her head on Cordelia's as it rested on her shoulder, gently rubbing her cheek on the blondes soft hair, she placed a soft kiss to the womans head before pulling back, but still keeping a hold of her, confused by the sudden kiss she had given the older witch. "Stay….here?" She asked, a little confused, she swallowed and then nodded. "Of course I will…I'll sleep on tha floor, but I'll be here ta protect ya" she said softly.

"Oh no I couldn't let you sleep on the floor…not after—-" Cordelia tried not to bring up Misty's previous predicament. Her hand found Misty's.

"The bed's big enough…you wouldn't mind sharing with me, would you?" She asked, hopeful that her newest request wasn't crossing any boundaries. "It may be foolish of me to ask. I'm sorry, I just…I don't know if I'm going to get much sleep tonight if I'm alone."

"Trust me, tha floor is plenty….I am a nature girl, born survivor" Misty said softly, smiling as the blondes hand found hers.

Misty pursed her lips slightly as a worried noise escaped her lips slightly, no it was ok, women could easily share a bed….she then paused, shaking her head at her own naivety, her mother getting in her head slightly. "I don't mind…only if you insist" Misty said quietly. "I understand, it must be scary at night…especially if no one is around…I'll share tha bed with you" she squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Thank You." Cordelia said softly.  
She stood, her hands leading her to the dresser once again. She grabbed her night clothes, carefully finding her way to the bathroom. Cordelia turned momentarily to share a soft smile in the direction she thought Misty was, closing the bathroom door to change into her nightgown. She silently thanked God that she was able to make it this far without any help.

She left Misty alone in her room as she slipped into her lighter night clothing.

Misty stayed put watching as Cordelia made her way to the bathroom, the blonde sighed softly, not knowing what she was really doing, she figured she should make some kind of change too, she felt disgusting having been in the same clothes the past two days, but she figured another night wouldn't matter, Misty stood up and pulled off her dress, leaving on her vest and panties, it would do for sleeping in, not that she would probably sleeping, she knew she'd be too worried about Cordelia to sleep. The swamp witch put her dress on a nearby chair and then pulled back the blankets on the bed, to make it easier for Cordelia.

As Cordelia opened the bathroom door, she felt slightly disoriented.  
"Misty?" She asked. "I might need your help finding the bed this time." Cordelia slowly began to walk forward, her hands finding the wall.

Misty had lay back in the soft bed, sighing softly until she heard Cordelia say her name, Misty automatically sitting up. "Oh sure sure!" Misty nodded, scrambling off the bed and coming over to the woman, taking her hand. "I got ya" she smiled leading her gently over to the bed.

Cordelia thanked Misty and sat, smiling.

"Thank You." She said.

Cordelia slowly laid down on the large bed, patiently waiting to feel the bed move as Misty take up residence on the opposite side.

She pulled the duvet over herself, turning over to one side, away from Misty.

"You're welcome Delia" Misty said softly, getting into the bed herself, she curled up, loving how soft this bed was, she felt like a cat.

"I suppose this is goodnight for you?….Though as you know, I don't sleep" Misty murmured softly to the woman, turning over from her aswell, glad that her red cheeks couldn't be seen.

Cordelia didn't reply, just let out a simple happy sigh, content that for the night she wasn't in bed alone. She closed her eyes, whispering a soft "Thank You." Before her tiredness set in and she began to fall into sleep.

Misty lay in bed, wide awake, she turned onto her back so she could look up. Misty felt odd staying in the womans bed, too odd….But she did owe this woman her life and because of her stupidity for trusting Madison, Misty had cost this woman her eyesight, the blonde owed her a debt. But that didn't stop the swamp witch being restless and turning over a couple of times, trying to get comfortable.

As little time passed, Cordelia drifted further.

In her sleep, She found herself in a familiar place.

Cordelia was in the Academy, but it was incredibly silent.

She looked around, the bodies of the girls lay dead around her. Madison's throat stuck through the banister, Zoe had been impaled, Misty sprawled out, dead on top of the Piano. She saw Queenie, a candlestick shoved down her throat.

These were her girls, and she had failed them all.

But most firghtening of all, she saw herself, a bullet wood in head, eyes shut blind.

They had all been dead. Cordelia knew this scene too well, it was the very thing she saw when her mother's hand brushed over her own just hours before she went to find Misty.

In the real world, Cordelia had begun to shake, her fear evident. She wasn't awake, however, she let out a slight whimper.

In her dream she was screaming, crying, panicking.

In the bed she was tossing, turning, sweating and breathing heavily, the pain of her visions was growing to be too much.

Misty lay in bed, still wide awake, she hummed ever so softly to herself and braided her hair, she couldn't sleep a wink, she had scooted closer to Cordelia now knowing she was asleep, it actually felt lovely being so close and well…intimate in away, Misty bit her lip at the thought.

Until Cordelia started to have nightmares.

Misty sat up as the blonde whimpered, she furrowed her eyebrows she knew what was happening, having suffered terrible night terrors herself, except now Cordleia had someone to wake her, bring her back to safety. "Delia…Delia, its jus' a dream…come back ta me" Misty said, holding the woman and giving her a gentle shake. "Delia" she said a little louder.

In her dream world, as she recognized more and more dead witches, she heard Misty. _My God…Misty. _Her asleep mind related the voice to the dead witch on the piano. She cried harder.

That is, until she felt herself being shaken.

Cordelia awoke from her dream, her sore eyes opening, the sad realization that she couldn't look into the swamp witch who held her's eyes.

"Misty.." She said gently.

Cordelia didn't say much else, she only sobbed softly, turning now to face Misty. Her arms wrapped around the younger witch, somewhat pulling her in. Cordelia needed Misty close, she needed the contact.

Cordelia nuzzled her head into Misty's neck, the adrennaline from her nightmare making whatever boundaries existed seem to blur.

"I'm right here" Misty whispered as Cordelia opened her eyes, she looked down at what she could just make out of the blonde and sighed softly, stroking her fingers down her cheek to soothe her. "I'm here, I promised" she spoke quietly.

Misty was surprised as she was pulled into a hug by Cordelia, she held her close rocking her slightly, gasping a tiny bit as she felt the woman nuzzle into her neck, she then sighed contently the moment actually feeling perfect, she hummed slightly to her the first Fleetwood Mac song that popped into her head "Wait a minute baby….stay with me a while" she sang into the blondes hair.

Cordelia was caught by Misty's serenade, all of her sadness and fear from her night terror slowly seaping away. With her head buried deep in Misty's neck, Misty's unique smell was powerful. She smelt of soft breezes, the outdoors, and warm air. Cordelia couldn't help but be comforted. She listened closely to the sound of the witch's voice, mesmerized.

Misty lay back gently in the bed, keeping Cordelia nestled in her neck, she stroking her fingers through her soft locks, pulling the duvet over the two of them with her free hand before placing it back around the woman. "Said you'd give me light, but you never told me about the fire, drownin' in the sea of love, where everyone would love ta drown" Misty continued singing quietly, placing a kiss to her head.

Cordelia smiled, enveloped by Misty's radiant warmth. She closed her eyes, nestling closer into Misty.

Cordelia sighed once more, completely serene with the beautiful witch's arms wrapped around her. She felt safe in Misty's arms, allowing her relaxation. She fell asleep once again, this time not into a dark dream, but to a simple sleep.

Misty continued singing, smiling as the blonde cuddled closer to her, she kissed her head again and sighed, noticing she had began to drift off.

Misty stayed awake for a while, going over what had been said about the seven wonders and how she didn't have long to prepare, it was a few days away, but it still felt like a shadow casting on the swamp witch's life, Misty closed her eyes as she tried to push the worries from her, content with holding the woman she had grown to love, sleep finally coming to her and more importantly, for the first time. A peaceful sleep.


	3. Glitter in your Eyes

In the early morning, Cordelia opened her eyes. Wavy blonde hairs clung to her face, Misty's of course. She decided to lay still, not wanting to move Misty, content in the girl's embrace. Cordelia subconsciously nuzzled closer, still tired, she began to fall back to sleep.

Misty had been awake for hours, it was like her body sprung to life whenever the sun shone and this particular morning it shone through the blinds and onto the bed, Misty blinked slightly and shifted, she caught the blondes eyes had opened and she smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I've been up for hours" Misty murmured, then laughing as Cordelia began to doze off.

"Hmm?" Cordelia murmured, eyes still shit tight with sleep. "Oh."

Cordelia slowly opened her eyes, slightly saddened by not being able to wake up and see Misty. She sighed. "For a moment there I was happy…thought I still had my sight." She said this more to herself, not necassarily for Misty's ears.

Cordelia pulled out of Misty's arms, her hands still remaining around Misty. "Shall we see about breakfast then? I'm sure there are some eggs left in the fridge if the girls haven't gotten to them already."

Misty frowned when the woman spoke, feeling horribly sad for her at her words, the poor woman made Misty want to cry for her, she stroked her hair. "I have faith you'll get your eyes back soon….I mean, you did tha last time, maybe Myrtle can help again?" she wondered.

"Of course, that sounds lovely….I'd love ta make you breakfast"

Not wanting to be any more of a downer, Cordelia decided to go clean herself up for the day ahead. "I-I'm going to go freshen up, I will meet you downstairs, alright?" She asked. Even if she was blind, she had managed to find her way down the stairs numerous times, she could figure it out. She didn't want to make Misty do anything more than what was necassary for her.

"Okay, you sure you can manage?" Misty asked, her eyes soft.

Misty made her way down to the kitchen she hummed to herself as she found some eggs and bread, at least the other girls hadn't eaten everything, she clicked her tongue and then decided to make eggy bread, a favorite of hers, she sang a little bit louder as she got to cooking, finding it oddly therapeutic.

Cordelia managed a slight nod.

After cleaning herself up in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and changing into more day appropriate clothing for a headmistress, Cordelia made her way down the stairs. She carefully felt her way down the hall, one hand on the wall, the other clutching her walking stick, tapping it about.

She made it to the kitchen, following the adorning smell of food.

"Smells good!" She called from the doorway, a smile on her face upon walking in on Misty's beautiful singing voice.

Misty looked up as she felt the other witches prescence, she smiled brightly, though then sighed softly realizing Cordelia couldn't see it. "Thanks! Its eggy bread, my favorite….My mama made it all tha time for me when I was a kid" The blonde said happily, serving up some on a plate and setting it on the table for Cordelia.

Cordelia slowly made her way to the table, her hand using the counter as a guide.

"Thank You, Misty." She said, her voice shaky. "I must find a way to reciprocate all of your kindness. It's really been quite helpful." Cordelia had a bizarre sensation rising in the pit of her stomach, it was worry. She felt as if her time with Misty was running out and she hadn't had any idea why.

Cordelia took a seat at the table, smiling. "I'm sure this will be delightful." She said, now able to smell the food closet up.

Cordelia remembered her dream from the previous night, she shuddered. She couldn't help to shake the notion that something terrible was going to happen, a feeling of impending doom washing over her. She suddenly didn't have much of an apetite, and Cordelia hoped Misty wouldn't notice.

"Trust me, ma kindness is nothin' compared ta what you did for me, you saved my life afterall" Misty reminded, getting a plate for herself and then coming to sit in front of the blonde at the table. "I do hope ya enjoy it….I never cook for anyone" she said shyly.

Misty looked down to her food and began to eat, thankful Cordelia couldn't see her lack of table manners. She then looked to the blonde. "Whats up?"

"Hmm?" Cordelia asked. "I uh—oh nothing." She smiled and found the silverware at her side, eating some of the eggy bread.

"It's good, Misty." Cordelia said, still forcing a smile, trying to hide her unrelated discomfort.

Misty studied Cordelia, putting down her fork as she watched her, her gaze looking her up and down. "Delia, you know you can't lie ta me right? I see through it….Its like a sixth sense" Misty reminded.

"I'm just a little worried is all," Cordelia said, still trying to brush Misty's questions off, eating more of the bread.

"Worried about what exactly?" Misty asked, she wasn't about to drop the subject. "Was it your dreams last night?"

Cordelia stayed quiet, also eating the food in front of her.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Misty." She said.

"Maybe I can help though?" Misty asked hopefully, pushing her plate to the side as she lent forward slightly.

"I don't think you can…" Cordelia said, her voice now shaky, she set her fork down beside her plate.

"try me….it never hurts ta get an outsiders perspective" Misty said softly, taking the womans hand.

"I feel like I'm losing you, Misty. Or…like I'm _going_ to lose you." Cordelia said, hanging her head slightly. How was she going to explain her irrational fear? She hadn't even known what exactly she was afraid of, Because as of now, it was just a feeling.

Misty furrowed her eyebrows as Cordelia spoke, she shook her head and held her hand tighter. "Delia, I promise you…you aren't gonna lose me, I can't die….I can't even get myself lost properly….I'm right here, I won't be goin' anywhere. Promise" Misty tried her best to comfort the blonde, not realizing she was stroking her thumb across the womans hand.

"I don't know what it is, Mist. I just…something feels _off_." Cordelia said grimly.

Cordelia placed her other hand on top of Misty's and her own, subconsciously copying the thumb stroking motion Misty had implemented.

"I think we are all jus' jittery about tha trials….You jus' worry too much Delia, its because ya care" Misty reassured, smiling as Cordelia then held her hand too, she looked to Cordelia softly, then saddened as she once again remembered that she couldn't see her.

Cordelia sighed. "I wish I could see you…" She said, sullen.

"I wish you could see me too…If I could give you ma eyes, I would…without a second thought" she whispered, placing a kiss onto the womans hand, her eyes then widening at her actions.


End file.
